


[podfic] your mouth to stop the dust

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Megilat Ester | Book of Esther
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, F/M, Judaism, Kidnapping, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purim, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is Queen, and not to be heard. She is decoration. </p>
<p>She is running the empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] your mouth to stop the dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your mouth to stop the dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616057) by [autoluminescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoluminescence/pseuds/autoluminescence). 



> Thank you, autoluminescence, for giving permission to record this gorgeous story.
> 
> I totally missed rarewomen this year, but I did two quick little things to honor the occasion. The next one ought to be up tomorrow. Anyway, this is Vashti podfic, because I love Vashti and think she's pretty badass, and this was a gorgeous little gem of a fic that was just crying out to be recorded.

Title: [your mouth to stop the dust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/616057)  
Length: 5:18  
File Size/Type: 4.97 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?9achow3rky677ud)

[ Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/raqx)


End file.
